Inside Sephone's Mind
by Twilightluvr4ever
Summary: Sephone *Se-fone-ie* has left behind her whole life after a tragic accident. She is running from her past...and headed blindly into the future that awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

My fingers tap on the steering wheel in time to the song

My fingers tap on the steering wheel in time to the song. The radio's volume is at full blast, filling the car with electrifying music. We wiggle in our seats and sing all the lines we can remember. Lyddie skips over a few words, and she laughs at herself for it. I can't help myself, and I laugh too. The song dies away just as we are gasping for breath. Another tune starts, and we repeat this cycle.

After what feels like an hour or so, our voices are raspy and I reach over to shut off the radio. Lyddie looks out her window, and gazes at the setting sun.

The road is empty and quite in the night. Stars gaze down at us that we don't normally see because of all the lights. It is nice to have a break from all the hectic-ness of our everyday lives. I am lost in thought about what I'm condemning us back to when we get home, until Lyddie breaks the silence.

"The country is so beautiful." She states.

"I know, the grass is really green here." I say peacefully.

A few moments go by, and all we can hear is the humming of my engine. I glance at Lyddie, and I know something is on her mind. "What is it?" I ask.

"I feel sort of bad, Seph. I know I haven't really been around since Daniel and I got together and I know it bothers you sometimes. I'm just sorry I didn't see how hurt you were before. I'm glad we could do this together, and I promise to make more time for you and everyone else."

A smile creeps across my lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have realized how excited you were, and that you were finally happy since Billy moved. I'm just glad we could be away from all that today, this was really fun. Maybe next time, we should bring Lana and Faith. They've been busy too."

Her expression changes and I can see curiosity brewing within her. I should have kept my big mouth shut. It isn't my secret to tell. Before I can come up with a suitable lie, she speaks.

"Really, how?" she questions. "They've both been at school, and they come over your house almost every day, how could they be busy?"

Her eyes bore holes in my flesh, I can feel her stare. I know she is waiting for an answer, and if I stall to long, she will suspect my dishonesty. I sigh, and spit out the truth.

"Lana has a lot of things with her family going on right now. She could use time away from that."

Lyddie leans closer to the driver's side of the car. "Is it her…?" she trails off, not wanting to say the rest of the sentence, but I can see the words in her eyes.

Instinctively, I quickly turn my gaze to the road, and focus my attention on the asphalt. I close my eyes for an instant and take a deep breath before answering. "Yes, it's her mom. She's being put on trial for child abuse." I turn right on to the next road. The sound of crunching pebbles underneath my tires seems so much louder in the silence.

"What about Faith?" she asks desperately, wanting to break the awkward tension that is now settling between us. I veer ahead with the conversation, plowing straight through the uncomfortable quiet.

"She's not doing as badly. In fact, she just needs a break from all the studying her parents are forcing her to do."

"Sucks to be her."

"Yeah. By the way, how have you been doing with your Finals Prep class?"

She instantly perks up at my curiosity. "Great! I don't think I'll have a problem at all."

"Wish I could say the same." I muse "Geography and English are killing me."

"Want some help?" she offers. "I mean, my parents actually might think it's cool that you come over, 'cause they think I don't study at all."

Before I know it, I am giggling with her and it feels as if the tension from moments before is dissipating through the car doors and is releasing into the world. The steering wheel tightens a bit as I turn a sharp left.

"Whoa!" Lyddie calls, holding on to the handle above her seat.

"Sorry, it was tight."

After that, we just stare out of the window, into the blackness. The night is surprisingly calm, and we have not passed anybody on the road since four miles ago. I mess with Lyddie a little and turn, making zig-zags with the car that make her giggle like a seven-year-old.

"Stop!" she yells playfully. "Cut it out Sephone!"

I mock her 'cries' "Awww…Is poor Lyddie afraid?" I turn to her and stick out my lower lip. She gasps dramatically.

"Well!" she faces her own window again, whipping her ponytail around. My face just barely escapes the 'fury' of the natural whip. Slowly, I straighten out the car.

"Awwww, don't be mad Lyd!" I say, only being half-serious because I know she isn't really mad.

She whips around again and smiles ever so hugely. "I'm not!"

Once again, we both laugh.

We joke around a little more, and then I notice myself getting sleepy. I glance down at the clock and it reads around eight p.m. A groan of frustration emits from my mouth.

"What?"

"It's only eight!" I whine. "And I'm tired already!"

"Want me to drive?"

"No, that's okay. We'll be home soon. Are you co-"

A bright white light shines abruptly through the passenger window, and Lyddie screams. The other vehicle comes closer, and I swerve to try to avoid it. Another scream sounds, though I don't know if from Lyddie or me. Crunching metal sounds, seemingly from a distance and little slivers of glass cut my arms, face, and hands. There is a screech, I hit something hard once, twice, three times and am on the pavement. Blood is everywhere, covering my arms. Who does it belong to? My hands sting, yet I have no strength to move anything to examine myself. My eyes are heavy. I am on my back, without warning or intention, I roll over and wretch. I close my eyes, wishing the pain would stop.

A voice that seems unfamiliar to me screams in what I assume to be horrid agony. With force, I push my eyelids open. Bright light blinds me instantly, the scream sounds again. Breathing heavily, my body somehow manages to come off the road and stand. Hunched over like cripple, I step forward. Another scream, and I find myself on the asphalt again. My shirts tears as I drag myself to my newly mashed-up car. With the last of the strength within me, I pull myself up, using the hood for support.

Tear pouring down my face from pain, I struggle to walk. Pieces of my car are strewn everywhere. I see a faint outline of a man emerging from the space where his door had been seconds ago. My brain suddenly registers the screams from before. Then I remember Lyddie. My eyes follow the trail of blood, shining crimson against my white hood. I don't want to look up, but I do.

Lyddie's face is unrecognizable. Blood pours from a long gash in her cheek and above her left eye. She screams for the fifth time, and I can see her arm and leg caught in the crunched metal. As fast as I can, I walk to her side, trying to sooth her. Tears cascade down her face, lightening the blood.

"Lyddie," I say as calmly as possible, though my voice is shaky and weak. "Shush, Lyddie, shhh… We'll be okay, it'll be alright."

These words have no meaning, or heart. Hoping is not enough for something to come true, no matter how badly you want it. My heart races with the fear of lying here for some time until we are rescued. I cannot see any help ever coming, and I have never felt so abandoned in my entire life. Paranoia and vulnerability creep through my veins, threatening to poison my mind. This is something I cannot take, and I fall heavily on my side.

Voices bring me back to consciousness. A finger pulls my eyelid back, and another light is the only thing I see. I try to sit up, but hands push me back down. It is then that I realize everything stings, and some things feel as if they have been beaten with a sledgehammer. I scream, wanting those hands to make my pain go away. My fingers reach out, trying to catch them and bring them to my other arm. I howl in pain as a large jolt of it shoots up into my shoulder. I hear a faint sound of beeping and my world goes black.

I am waking up, I can feel it. I toss and turn to get more comfortable. Wait, I'm moving? I'm moving! My eyes shoot open, and I am horrified to find that I have no vision. I see only blurs.

"Help!" My throat feels dry and it burns. I begin coughing immediately.

I hear a distant voice. "Shhh! Relax, you're okay. Calm down." I feel a soothing hand on my head, and my heart slows. Something cold touches my skin, again, and again. I force my eyelids to move, and the lines of my surroundings become more and more defined.

I am in a white walled room, with a couch and a chair pushed up against the east side. A man in a white coat stands over me, looking at various machines that make different beeping noises. I know where I am, and I am deathly afraid of here. I just wish I could remember why I'm in a hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

For a while, nobody answers my questions. The doctors and nurses walk in and out, hardly paying me any attention at all. Even more despairing than being ignored, is the fact that I have not seen any familiar faces the past few hours. They could have at least poked their heads in, at least acted like they cared. Another part of my brain tells me to stop putting doubt in my parents' love for me. Well…at least one of them. It says I am alone, scared, and probably under heavy medication. For all I know, people could have come here many times, but I have been asleep.

I also wonder where Lyddie is. Nobody has told me anything of her, and my fear grows with every passing hour. Anxiety overtakes me, and I desperately want to run until I find her. However, my body is in no condition to do much more than the walk to the bathroom, let alone down hallway after hallway.

The staff is avoiding me, I know it. Just as fast as they say hello and goodbye, they are gone. The only conclusion I can come to is that they don't want to answer my questions. Bustling about their business, they avoid my gaze. Deductive reasoning has never been my forte, but I am no idiot either. Something bad is happening, or has happened, or maybe even will happen. This thought does nothing to help ease my worrying.

Finally, I feel as if my body, mind, everything, might break from stress. I call a nurse into my room. The door creaks as she opens it. A blonde girl in her mid-twenties steps through, closing it gently behind her.

"May I help you with something?"

I take a gulp before answering "Yes, I was wondering about my friend, Lyddie Ferfield. Where is she, is she okay?" I see in her eyes that she had been hoping she wouldn't be the one to tell me what someone eventually must.

"She is in surgery, I'm afraid to say."

My heart falls heavily into my gut. I instantly forget what she has said and my mind goes blank. My words are new to me; it is as if I haven't spoken in years.

"What?"

"Lyddie is in surgery. She got the worst injuries of the crash."

It could get worse? Here I am, with only God knows how many broken bones, and Lyddie has it worse? How is that even possible? The nurse is shifting from side to side. She wants to leave, so I dismiss her.

I have hardly two seconds to grab a hold of myself before my mother and father walk into the room. My mom strides over to my bed without any flaw in her step and perches herself on the edge. My father -being the most anti-emotional person there ever was- takes the furthest seat away from me. I shoot a glare in his direction, but he pretends not to notice. I don't understand what is that is so bad that he can't even look at me.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" my attention snaps back to my moms voice.

My tongue feels heavy as it tries to move. "I'm alright mom…how's Lyddie?" Her face falls.

"Seph, sweetie, she's been in surgery for four hours, and they haven't even come halfway to finishing."

Though I don't know why, my eyes immediately fill with tears. I manage to croak "What does that mean?" I know mom's hand is stroking my hair, but I can no longer see anything. In a rush, tears stream down my cheeks.

"There, there. It'll be okay, you know that. Seph, honey, come on now. Shhhh…"

Quickly, I pull myself together and wipe away my last few tears. A sudden weakness overtakes my body, and I have to lie back on the pillows. I hear a faint male voice.

The pathetically small voice sort of sounds like a mouse who could just barely pass as a father in today's society. In ever little squeak, you can hear his disdain for his own daughter. He is the sort of disgusting mouse someone would find in their kitchen and almost instantly jump on a chair to avoid it. Who wouldn't kill that mouse? My mouse is standing and pushing my strong mother to leave so nobody sees them departing the hospital. God forbid anybody thinks he has a deathly ill child, for whatever reason he may have. She finally gives in, and kisses my forehead before leaving. The mouse doesn't even look at me as he walks out.

My eyes drift open. I could swear I'm in a dream, because everything going on seems far away. People are running around and yelling things I can't understand. I want to know what's going on, but I can't get out of this godforsaken bed. Minutes tick by, but the craziness does not slow. My heart is practically jumping out of my chest. I am so scared, and I can only sit there and take the stress. As consciousness returns, I pick out words that my ears strain to hear over the incessant, wild beeping of a heart monitor.

"She's crashing!"

"Get a cart in here, stat!"

"I need a doctor over here!"

"Nurse!"

The fear that overtakes me is intense an inescapable. I feel as if there is not enough oxygen in the room. Then I hear it, that fateful sound that ends a person's life. The whole world seems to stand still, and everyone takes a moment to grieve. Someone shuts off that tear-jerking sound, but the room outside is not as it was ten minutes ago. Some sort of force sweeps through the wing, and everyone hit by it immediately feels some sort of lack of will to continue.

"Call it."

"Time of death, four sixteen."

Four sixteen, four sixteen. That sounds familiar for some reason, but I can't put my finger on what it is. A sudden chill spreads throughout my body. I pull the blankets up to my chin, and settle in for another long nap.


End file.
